Take your kid to Olympus
by I am Nikki daughter of Apollo
Summary: What happens when the gods take their kids to Olympus, Expect totally choas and llamas?
1. Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

**Percy's POV **

It was just another ordinary day at camp. I had just finished a sword fight with Annabeth and had sweat clinging to my clothes. The heat of the day also wasn't helping. When I reached my cabin I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I put on a clean camp half-blood T-shirt and jeans.

There was a knock on my door and I ran to answer it. I turn the knob and opened the door to show Chiron. "Percy, a counselor meeting has been called in the big house." Then he trotted off, probably to get more campers.

I headed for the big house wondering what Connor and Travis have done this time. When I walked into the big house I saw a scroll sitting on the Ping-Pong table.

I took a seat next to Annabeth and asked what the meeting was all about. She just said "I have no clue." Oh great, when a daughter of Athena had no clue about whats happening, you were in trouble.

Chiron unraveled the scroll and read,

"The gods and goddess' of Mount. Olympus have decided to host a take your kid to Olympus day. The following campers and hunter have been chosen to come to take your kid to Olympus day,

Zeus is escorting Jason.

Poseidon has no choice but to bring Percy.

Hades also has no choice but to bring Nico.

Apollo picks Will.

Hermes couldn't decide so his bringing both Travis and Connor.

Hephaestus wants to bring the new counselor of his cabin, Leo.

Ares is giving Clarisse a second chance to prove her worth.

Athena want Annabeth to spend the day with her.

Demeter is playing favorites and picking Katie.

Aphrodite wants the new counselor Piper to come with her.

Artemis is choosing the lieutenant Thalia.

A take your kid to Olympus day? Sounds like one of Zeus's failing plans. I was not looking forward to this at all.

Then with a blindiny streak of lightning I was flashed into the throne room.

**So do you like it? Tell me in a review **


	2. Aphrodite

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly **

**Annabeth's POV**

We then were flashed into the throne room. It look like another consul meeting. The gods were sitting on their thrones all twenty feet tall and towering over us. They of course paid no attention to us and set about their usual activities. There were chair's at the god's feet, enough for everyone here. I noticed Thalia was here and waved to her.

I looked around at the gods; My mom was arguing with Poseidon about whether or not an olive tree was better than a salt spring, when would they ever give it a rest?

Ares was sharpening his knife, Aphrodite was fixing her make-up and Hermes looked like there was somewhere he need to be. He probably would have rather been of delivering a letter or package to demigods, gods or other greek creatures.

Zeus than said with a booming voice, "camper's and huntress please take a seat." I sat down in my miniature throne at my mom's feet. Everyone else followed my example and sat down at their parents feet.

Zeus then said or rather yelled. "We invited you all here today to have your parent's or respected goddess" he said motioning to Thalia. "To show you around Mount Olympus, either that or show you what they do on a regular day. This is the first time we have done this so please do not try to destroy our home." Snickers rippled across the room.

"God's, goddess', camper's and huntress you are dismissed." I started to think about what that meant then I realized it meant that I got to spend a whole day with my mom.

**Piper's POV**

Zeus just dismissed us when my mom said "so what do you want to do today Piper?" At first I didn't know what she meant. I stared at he utterly confused.

Then I realized it meant I had to spend the day with my mom the goddess of love and beauty. Uh-oh.

My mom said after I didn't answer for a while, "well how about we do makeover's" Most children of Aphrodite would have jumped for joy at the sound of a makeover, not me. It could have been any other child of Aphrodite but she just had to choose me. The one who hates make-up of any kind. She grabbed my wrist and snapped her fingers.

My mom had flashed me to a room that said 'Welcome to Aphrodite's love and beauty shop' on the entrance. There was make-up on every wall lined up neatly and organized. A booth outside that said 'Having love troubles? Just ask the goddess of love for you love trouble needs. I couldn't imagine the couples my mom got around here.

Aphrodite then walked over to one wall a grabbed bottle after bottle of the shelves. She then said "who wants to go first?" I raised my eyebrows because I was the only other person in the room but took a seat in a saloon chair that sat in various positions around the room. she then started giving me a makeover. THis seemed like a waste of time to do someones make-up and then wash it off afterwords.

Mom held up a mirror to my face after she was done and asked how I thought about it. I couldn't belive that I didn't look like a monster.

"What do you think?" mom asked. "I like it kind of." Aphrodite just laughed. "Good cause its permanent" "WHAT"

**So like it? Review **

**Question what god should I do next?**

.


	3. Apollo

**Thanks' for the review's everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian's**

**Now for the story**

**Will's POV**

I had to spend a whole day with my dad. Everyone thinks he's crazy and he is. I know that because every goddess we passed he was hitting on her.

When we finally reached his "office" I was pretty sure that everyone thought he was a little weird. It also didn't help that he was sprouting bad haiku's every few minutes.

Like the one he said when we passed Artimis,

"_I am so awesome_

_Because I am older than you_

_And you know it to" _

"The second line has eight syllables, and I'm older than you" she said. I'm pretty sure he didn't hear the latter thing because he was too busy trying to fix the second verse.

**(A/N back to present)** When he was done trying to fix the second verse, He said "Will, I got two tickets to the nine muse's concert want to come"

Oh great how could it get any worse. Well you're probably thinking you get to go to a concert why don't you want to go. But I have to go but I have to go with my dad. Yeah he's that bad.

"Umm… sure I guess" but be for I could finish he was dragging me to the stage, he likes to say he's there biggest fan.

The crowd was full of minor gods, goddess, nymphs and satyrs. Apollo pushed his way through the crowd saying "excuse me major god coming through."

He managed to push his way through the crowd to the front before the concert started. The nine muses my singing Justin Bieber. On great I thought.

When the concert was we saw that the minor gods, goddess, satyrs and nymphs were following us, and by following us I mean chasing us.

"What do we do now" I managed to squeak out. "RUN"

**Review **


	4. Athena, Hepheastus

**Here's the fourth chapter everyone. Sorry I didn't update quicker my computer wasn't working any way's on with the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Zeus made "the announcement" my mom led me out of the throne room before everyone else.

She then led me across a bridge and through a maze of paths.

To a marble staircase I followed her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a little workshop.

I walked into the workshop and gasped at the computers inside filled with plans for revising Olympus.

The laptop was filled with statues of the gods and goddess, fountains, cobblestones walkways and a plan for Demeter's garden.

"This is amazing" I said as I sat down in the chair. I looked through the plans for Olympus I was amazed at the detail to of the faces.

I heard my mom say something about Apollo. "What" I said. Waiting for her to repeat what she said. "I said Apollo thinks there should be more statues of him.

"Of course" I said, clearly hearing how annoyed she was about me.

"While how have things been with that boy" here we go again she's been so worried about Percy. I don't think she's ever taken her eyes off him since he flashed on Olympus.

"Mom it's been going fine I think you should stop worrying about it." "You're my daughter I'll never stop worrying about you."

"Since when have you ever worried about me, you never cared about me this much before Percy came."

"It's that rotten son of Poseidon that's changed me." "Whatever you say mom, whatever you say" trying to end the conversation so I could keep thinking about revising Olympus on the computer.

I was scrolling through ideas of statue and buildings. I then found a fountain; five tiered with a trident on the top sprouting water.

I pressed the copy button on the laptop and walked to the copier. On the top of the copier was a spider.

I screamed. Athena ran over and screamed as while. She picked it up and growled out Hephaestus.

"Leo" I said as I stared at the mechanical spider that seemed to be laughing a crazy hyper laugh.

**Leo's POV**

You should have seen the look on Annabeth's face hilarious. That spider I made was a masterpiece. It was so worth it.

It was probably not worth to get my butt kicked by Annabeth in the future. I really should have planned this out more.

"Hey dad" I said "when is Athena going to send her owls after us." "Soon probably" I looked back at the screen in the workshop that showed Athena talking to a flock of owls.

Is it even called a flock? I started to make a swan out of the scrap metal lying around. Which is just what I happened to be doing all day.

_Flashback_

"Leo stop staring at everything we pass."

"I'm sorry dad I can't help it"

He led me to a glass elevator like the one in Charlie and the chocolate factory. He pressed the only button there.

I felt us move around to the side and up and down this is amazing I screamed be quiet or you'll break the elevator.

That shut me up.

We went on for what seemed like hours. "Leo" my dad said, making me jump into a standing position. "Ready for duty" I said back.

"I really should have brought Nyssa shouldn't I have." "Uhhh no"

"Anyways" he said as the doors opened "welcome to my workshop" I stepped out of the elevator into a room that had work benches all around the sides with scrap metal on them.

Awesome I said.

_End of flashback_

I was taken out of my thought by the sound of angry owls.

"Not again" Hephaestus said.

**Yeah 672 words I love myself I hope you liked it.**

**Oh Athena you need to work on your anger issues.**

**I just realized that Percy killed his dad's date, medusa.**

**Who should I write about next? **


	5. Dionysius

**Thanks coolo123**

**Yeah more lines!**

* * *

Pollux's POV **(A/N ya-ya I know he wasn't on the list, well he is now)**

At camp no one likes my dad.

He calls them brats and doesn't bother to remember their names, but if you were an all-powerful immortal god and where stuck with the job of watching kids train and probably die in the future for a century you probably wouldn't be so happy ether.

Buy when he stops being so crabby all the time he's actually pretty nice. That is for being drunk on diet coke half the time.

So when Zeus announced that I got to spend the whole day with my dad I thought it wouldn't be so bad.

My dad sat on his throne and read his magazine for about five minutes after everyone left. He just sat there and read like I wasn't even there.

"Umm dad" I said nervously "what are you doing." "Is everyone gone?" "Yes, uh dad wh…" "Today I'm teaching you how to use your power because in five years you will be able to drink, so what do you say" he interrupted.

"Sure" I replied. Dionysus extended his hand and said to hold on well he was still reading his magazine. I held on as he flashed us to a grape field with a hammock and wine weekly magazines.

"Whoa" was all I managed to say.

"It is pretty amazing, I guess." I said.

"I guess, I guess" my dad said mortified "this isn't just amazing this is spectacular."

"Right, this is spectacular"

"I always knew it" he said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes.

"So know that were here I was wondering if you already knew how to harness the great power of grapes."

"Yes, a little, I guess, kind of, no"

"Oh-no a real problem on are hands, okay so what you want to do is to focus all your energy on that first grape vine over there" he said pointing to the vine right in front of them.

I did as he said. "Then to make it grow you just will it to."

I willed the vine to grow with all my energy I then released it. It grew a centimeter.

It was Pathetic. "Uh its okay you'll get it at some point, just try again"

I did on the next plant. Same result. Then after about ten more times I finally made it grow until the grapes were ripe.

I did it again on the next plant. "Perfect" said my dad. Oh I couldn't wait to show Katie this.

* * *

I was waiting outside Demeter's maze as my dad thought I was going to the bathroom.

I couldn't wait to see the look on her face, oh she would be scared. I heard footsteps I jumped into a bush.

Then I saw Demeter walk out, when Katie came out I incased her in a grape vine cage. "I covered my ears as she screamed.

I almost burst out laughing. Yeah you're probably thinking what a son of Dionysius doing pulling pranks is.

But it wasn't a prank it was revenge for her covering the Dionysius cabin in flowers because she thought it was to plain.

Oh I love revenge.

I uncovered my ears as Katie finally stopped screaming. Demeter ran back to help her.

As they were occupied with task of untangling Katie I snuck out of the bushes and silently ran back to the grape farm.

When I got there my dad was wondering where I was. "Bathroom" I said quickly "I got lost" I said before he could ask any more questions.

"Okay, come on we have to go back to the throne room." I followed him back almost bursting out in laughter once again.

**That was long sorry if you thought it was a little boring I did the best I could **

**I might need some Ideas for what Jason, Zeus, Thalia, Artemis, Ares and Clarssie should do. **


	6. Poisiden, Hades

**Thanks for the reviews I'll definitely consider your ideas thanks for helping.**

Percy's POV

My dad and I always had a good relationship.

So I was excited for today when Zeus said we got to spend the entire day with our parents that is until I was informed my dad and I are going to his underwater palace, where Triton lives.

"What" I said "dad I can't Triton hates me"

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't, plus you don't have to be with him that long just an hour then we can come back to mount Olympus"

Gods should really start to learn mortal time. It gets so annoying when there like it's not that long just a century. Well not all of us are immortal.

"Well come on Percy hold on" he said extending his hand. I grabbed on and he flashed me onto a deserted beach. My dad walked into the ocean.

I slowly followed not wanting to see Triton any more than I already did. I sighed and walked in the water "dad I don't see why we have to go to your underwater palace."

"Well you see we are having some minor construction issues, you see the mermaids are trying to move the fountain to the inside of the castle. When it really should go to the left lawn…" my dad rambled on like that all the way to the castle.

"Oh Percy were here." I'll I could see was sand. "Dad what am I supposed to be seeing." "What do you mean, oh right I have it on human lock those scuba divers keep thinking they've found the lost city of Atlantis."

He snapped his fingers and half of a castle appeared clearly under construction. I followed my dad onto the castle grounds looking out for any sign of Triton.

None. "Wait here Percy; do whatever you want just stay out of trouble." I sat on a nearby bench and waited for triton because I knew he was coming soon.

I saw him swim over to where I was. He was preoccupied with a pile of papers and was flipping through them he seemed mad.

I stood up and folded my arms. He ran straight into me. "What do you want Jackson."**(A/N first person to guess** **that person from harry potter gets a cookie) **

"Nothing triton, just waiting for dad." I said just trying to annoying him.

"Percy I still don't see how you managed to get seaweed in your hair."

"Yeah while long story, let's just say I'm not going to see Triton ever again"

"Fair enough"

Nico's POV

I really don't see why I have to spend a whole day with my dad it's not like don't do it every day.

"Nico were going to judge souls in the underworld" he said firmly "and that's final."

"Okay dad, whatever" we walked out of the throne room and down a passage made of stone. I started to fall behind.

"Hurry up Nico or I'll send you to tartartus." I ran up right next to him because I don't want to be with all those monsters in there.

"So who are we judging today?" I asked trying to seem as normal as possible.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Who are you judging today?" I corrected.

"I don't know I don't care "he said annoyed with me.

We reached a dark passage. I followed him down. **(A/N There's a lot of** **following isn't there) **

"We are going to shadow travel" he said as he ran full speed into a wall and disappeared.

Something's wrong and it doesn't have anything to do with the reason that Persephone is gone, I thought.

I realized my dad is probably waiting for me. I ran into the wall coming out right next to the river of Styx.

My dad wasn't there so I walked to the judgment hall feeling like I would collapse any time soon.

I made it to the judgment hall only collapsing once which was followed by stares from the ghosts. You know something's wrong with your life when ghosts start to stare at you.

I walked into the judgment hall despite more stares from the guards. When I walked in Shakespeare who happened to be judging today said

"Mr. Di Angelo I seem not able to locate your file."

"Well I'm not dead" I said confused. "Of course you are"

"No I'm not dead, I'm living that's why I'm still breathing" that statement turned into a heated argument about whether or not I was alive.

Than who walked in, my dad of course. "Shakespeare, how many times do I have to tell you my sons not dead?"

"Well he's down here enough."

I smirked and walked to the extra chair by my dad's. "Precede" said Tomas Jefferson. The next ghost walked in. It was Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf?" I said confused. "Nico" he said "what are you doing here."

"I'm um spending the day with my dad?"

"Enough with the chit-chat" said Shakespeare

"Let's get to the judging. Okay, you died in an explosion trying to take down the monsters of on the Princess Andromeda, you had a girlfriend" he cringed at that "a son of Hephaestus, head counselor, I'd say esluem. "Agreed said the rest of the judging counsel.

I sat around for a while until a girl a pretty good looking one if I have to say so myself, walked in and was as well sent to esluem.

I sunk into my chair unnoticed and turned up in china. "Where am I" asked a girl waking by. She didn't pay any attention.

I saw a sign a figured out the horrifying truth. I was in China. I sank to my knees and fell asleep out of exhaustion.

**Oh Nico** **and his accidental trips to China**

**Hope you liked it. **


	7. Artemis, Zeus

**Hey everyone I still need ideas for Clarisse and Ares. Katie, Demeter the Stoll's and Hermes chapter will be posted later today, hopefully at least.**

**Disclaimer: do not own PJO**

Thalia POV

I don't know why Lady Artemis and I had to go to Mount Olympus when we could have been with the rest of the hunt. But it was Zeus's orders and we had to follow them.

So here we were at mount Olympus with the rest of the gods and their kids. Lady Artemis and I had already decided that we were going to go to the archery range. We had are bow and quivers ready. We were walking when we ran into Apollo and Will.

Artemis groaned and said "Get ready for another bad Haiku" "I'll try" I replied.

"_I am so awesome _

_Because I'm older than you_

_And you know it to"_

"I'm still older than you and the second line has eight syllables." We then continued to walk to the archery range. When reached the archery range and our bow and arrows returned to our backs.

I took bow off my back and started to shoot the target. This going to be a long day I thought as the arrows hit the center of the target every time with a loud thwack. "I have a better idea" said Lady Artemis.

"Thank you" I responded as she had pulled me out of my boredom.

We had arrived at the forest of mount Olympus where the worst of monsters were kept. "So" I said "we get to have some fun today." Artemis didn't answer.

She just walked into the forest with me at her heels. We walked in silence through the forest which is one of the powers you get from being a hunter. I heard I twig snap close by.

We stopped walking and had our weapons ready. Another twig snapped this time closer. The monster was right in front of us now. It stepped into the clearing I let go of my arrow. It hit the monster in the leg. Except it wasn't a monster in was Jason. "Jason" I screamed. "Ow" he said "what was that for."

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry." Then Zeus stepped into the clearing "Thalia stop shooting people" "Dad I didn't mean to." For the first time Artemis spoke "I'll get Apollo." Just then Apollo flashed in "hey little sis need my help."

"I'm older and I need you to help this boy" she said motioning to Jason" "Sure thing" he sat down next to Jason and poured some nectar on the arrow wound.

Jason POV

Thalia hit me with an arrow seriously. It probably wouldn't have happened ether if my dad wasn't making so much noise tripping over branches and crunching leaves and breaking twigs.

All because Zeus thought we should spend some quality time with our parents. Yeah well how is that working out? So now I'm having Apollo heal my leg.

Let me tell you what I did with my dad so far. We walked out of the throne room and my dad decided we should go for a walk in to forest of the monsters when he said that I immediately checked my pocket for my coin and agreed to go.

We came he and I got shot be Thalia. So it's not that I was missing out on much. Now for the rest of the day I get to sit in the infirmary instead of spending the day with my dad yeah.

**Sorry it was a short chapter the next one will be longer. **


	8. Ares

**I don't know if I'll get the Katie, Demeter, Stoll and Hermes chapter done before tonight so I put this one up just in case. Thank for the reviews enjoy. **

Clarisse's POV

My dad always expected more from me. He got mad at me when are cabin wouldn't fight in the biggest war of all time, or was expecting me to get the Golden Fleece. Or have people want to come with me on the quest, he wanted me to be as good as Percy which I already am.

Anyways I had decided I was going to impress him today. We walked out of the throne room to the sword arena. Mount Olympus had a lot of things that you would have never guessed it had. Like a grocery store.

As we walked down the streets my dad was silent. I had Maimer strapped on my back. When we reached the sword arena I saw that it was nothing like the sword arena at camp half-blood which I was expecting.

It had dummies that would magical reform after you tore it to shreds. And it was huge, bigger than five fully grown hellhounds.

In other words it was sick. "Everyone leave" my dad said to people training. They quickly ran out stumbling over each other. I smirked at them.

My dad walked over to the middle of the arena and said "show me what you got Clarisse." I walked over to the dummies and started at the first one with a sword lying nearby.

I tore it to shreds. It started to reform by the time I got done with the second one. I kept going until I did the same thing to all ten of the practice dummies. "So" I said "what do you think."

"Ehh it was okay, you could have done better. Next time I want you done in ten seconds flat. Try again" I did as he said again with a time of 15 seconds.

"Sharpen that sword it seems a little dull to me. Then we can do a real battle." I quickly sharpened the sword and waited nervously as the 'battle' began.

Suddenly robots in armor came out the wall and started to head for us. "I had Hephaestus build them. Cool aren't they" my dad said as he started to demolish the first row of robots.

I did the same with the row closest to me. We kept doing that until all the robots were gone. I was exhausted. "Now what." I asked wanting to do something exciting instead of this.

Well I thought maybe we will. Just then Ares said "now for the fun part. We are going to trick Hephaestus after what he did to me." "Dad I don't want to hear about it." I said. "Then I won't talk about but were going to his workshop to pay him back."

I liked the sound of that. "I'm in" I said.

My dad and I were sitting outside of Hephaestus workshop and were waiting for the right moment to sneak in. I had no idea what the plan was but I didn't care.

I was getting a chance to prove to my dad that I could be just as good as Percy. Now my dad said and we snuck up to the door and walked in. I then heard this sort of humming noise.

"Dad what was that" I asked. "What was what" he replied. "That humming noise I don't know it kind of sounds like llamas!" he screamed because in front of us was a pack of angry llamas. "Uh-oh" I said then started to run.

**Oh I love llamas. I watched a YouTube video on llama's right before finishing this they're so fluffy. **


	9. Demeter, Hermes

Katie's POV

I was getting to spend my day with my mom Demeter the goddess of agriculture and based on how much she talks about it the goddess of cereal. Right after we walked out of the throne room the first question my mom asked was have you been eating cereal at camp?

I said yes just to please her because otherwise the camp would be getting large shipments of cereal tomorrow. "Well what kinds have you been having?" my mom said then started to ramble on and on about different kinds of cereal. I kind of zoned out.

I took in the paths and statues that we passed. Then I looked up at a giant garden and realized that that was what we were probably going here. "Mom" I said bringing her out of her speech.

"I think we're here." Pointing to the giant garden my mom nodded. I followed her through the garden to the middle where there happened to be a table with bowls spoons and chairs.

"I thought that we could have some mother daughter bonding time well we ate cereal. So what do you think?" "Where's the cereal." I said pointing at the table.

My mom sighed and said I guess we will have to go buy some come Katie." She said and led me out of the garden and to a grocery store. "Mount Olympus has a grocery store?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why of course we do" said my mom wondering why I didn't know that.

We walked through the entrance and passed the aisles to the cereal. My mom grabbed some corn flakes and said "I'll be waiting at the checkout." I had a funny feeling that something weird was happening and I could only blame the stolls.

I was waiting around for a long time when a boy wearing a black ski mask snuck around the corner. I walked two steps closer. He walked up to a box of fruit loops. He then pulled out a knife and stuck it in the cereal box. I was just happy my mom wasn't around to see it.

I took of his ski mask and was face to face with none other than Travis Stoll. I rolled my eyes and said "so immature." I turned on my heel and walked to the door were my mom was waiting. "Where were you? I was waiting for five minutes." "Sorry mom I was just talking to a friend" she had no idea.

* * *

Travis's POV

You're probably wondering why I murdered a cereal box while let me tell you. My dad had an important message to deliver so he told us to stay put and to not get into trouble and both of us know that for two ADHD demigods sitting still is impossible. Connor and I had decided to go to the woods and find some nymphs.

So we were halfway through the woods when we found a circle of satyrs, nymphs and gods. We asked them what they were doing. "We are playing truth or dare." "Can we play too?" sounding like a bunch of three year olds. "Sure" said the same person who answered the first question "you can go" he said pointing at Connor.

He smiled like an idiot and pointed at me "Travis truth or dare." "Dare" I said with no hesitation. "I've been waiting for this day. I dare you to kill a box of fruit loops." By this point I thought he was insane.

I was walking through the doors of the grocery store behind Katie and I was thinking what the heck, there's a grocery store on mount Olympus seriously. I followed them to the cereal aisle. I waited in front of it to be sure that Demeter was gone.

Then I snuck around the corner. Katie was there. I kept walking I would not chicken out I would not. I was there now I stabbed the cereal box. Katie pulled off my ski mask and said "so immature." Then walked away so unlike her. I was just waiting until dad found out.

* * *

Katie's POV

My mom and I just got done with are cereal and were walking back to the throne room. I was in the exact middle of the exit when grape vine came from all sides and enclosed me. I screamed and my mom came rushing back to help.

I thought I heard a snicker in the bushes but didn't worry about it thinking it was nothing I was just wondering who trapped me. It couldn't be the stolls they weren't that smart to think this up. I was furious.

* * *

**Katie also has some anger issues **

**Review please **


	10. Dreams

**Tear, Tear the last chapter I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all the people who followed my story or made it one of your favorites. and if you didn't get the humor in the last chapter Travis was a 'cereal killer' quite literally too.**

Third person POV

Everyone had gathered in the throne room once again and nobody looked very good.

Piper had make-up on which I'm sure will never happen again, Nico was missing and hades looked like he had no idea where he was ether, Percy had seaweed in his hair, Katie smelled like grapes, Leo was covered with owl feathers, Clarisse smelled like a llama which was really weird; Jason had a bandage on his leg. Will and Apollo looked like they ran a marathon against the paparazzi.

Only Thalia, Annabeth, Travis and Connor looked like they didn't have any awkward experiences. "I hope everyone had a mighty fine day today. We might even have another Take your kid to Olympus day and invite you back." Zeus boomed.

"Nooooooooo!" everyone screamed including the gods. "I really thought you enjoyed it. But bonding with your all-powerful godly parent was not the best idea." Zeus said "Well have a wonderful day back at camp."

Then demigods were flashed back to camp in the middle of the group of cabins. "What just happened" said Clarisse "and why do I smell like llamas?" The rest of the half-bloods started to ask their questions not knowing what was happening.

Annabeth the only person who didn't say anything said "I think we should go ask Chiron about this" "agreed" everyone else said. They all walked as a group to the big house. "Hello children what brings you here?"

"Well" Annabeth started "we all just appeared in the middle of the ring of cabins."

"Interesting" said Chiron "do you remember anything unusual like a dream or anything."

"Yes" said Leo "I remember a dream, it was a take your kid to Olympus day. Owls attacked me" "I had that dream to" replied Jason. "Me too" everyone else chimed in.

"Strange" Chiron muttered.

* * *

Chiron POV

"Oh' goddess except my offering" the drachma disappeared in rainbow "show me Zeus" Zeus showed up in the picture frustrated at me. "How dare you disturb me at this time of day lunch."

"You made the kids think that it was all just a dream." I yelled at him.

"Yes they had some interesting experiences today so the concil and I decided to make them think it was a just a dream. So don't make them think it wasn't a dream" Zeus bellowed.

"Fine"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
